The Jewel of the Ocean
by Liza.bean99
Summary: (Fem Percy)(Not Percabeth) A warrior like none Olympus has ever seen has been hiding for 17 years, preparing for the day she would rise to land and save the world. When her father introduces her to the Olympian council as the subject of the Great Prophecy, she embarks on an adventure that brings love, loss, friendship and betrayal. Join Percy Jackson in her quest to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright," boomed Zeus. "Is there anything else anyone would like to discuss before we wrap up this council meeting?"

All of the gods were shaking their heads, ready to be done with each other for the day. Well, all but one.

Poseidon cleared his throat and stood. "I am about to reveal something to you tat I have kept hidden and protected with every fiber of my being for nearly 17 years. I am aware that many of you will be upset that I have hidden something like this, but it was the only way I could be sure it would be safe. With the coming war looming over us, I realize it is finally time to tell you the truth, for this may be our only hope of survival." He looked around at the stunned gods and goddesses surrounding him, and continued. "I have a daughter. A mortal daughter, the first girl I have ever sired. She is nearing her 17th birthday, and I believe she is the one of whom the prophecy speaks."

"The child of the prophecy? The one who will save us an everything we know? How could you keep something so important from us for so long?" Athena questioned. "How _did_ you keep something like this from us?"

The other gods muttered agreements, confusion written all over their faces.

Poseidon grimaced, saying, "Her mother, Sally Jackson, died during childbirth. I have raised her in my palace, training her to be a princess and a warrior. She knows what she is who I am, as well as the rest of you. She has been briefed on the current problem, and has been training ever harder to prepare. The girl is the strongest demigod I have ever seen, surpassing some gods, even. Her power is even stronger than Triton's. I believe she is the one."

Zeus frowned, unhappy that his brother had hidden such a powerful weapon for so long. "What is the child's name?"

Poseidon smiled. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The gods all snapped their heads to the entrance of the hall as the doors began to open. In walked a girl whose beauty trumped that of any daughter of Aphrodite. The girl had flowing black hair that reached in waves the middle of her back, and piercing green eyes the color of the sea. She was short - probably 5'3" - and thin but she looked strong. Despite her slightly flat chest and her less than curvy figure, she had an ethereal beauty that had Apollo's mouth hanging open in awe.

As she came nearer, she stopped and gazed into the eyes of each of the 11 bewildered gods.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Percy Jackson."

 **Hey there! So I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to end on that note and leave you wondering how the gods would react to her. I hope you liked it(;**

 **Just to establish some things:**

 **THIS IS NOT CANON. The war with Kronos never happened, but there was a** ** _different_** **Great Prophecy that is about Percy and takes place when she's 17. Also, because the war never happened, let's pretend Luke never turned evil!**

 **YES, PERCY IS FEMALE. She grew up in her father's palace, yada-yada, more to come later.**

 **THIS IS NOT PERCABETH. Annabeth will be in it (undecided on whether she's male or female), but they will not be together.**

 **THERE WILL, HOWEVER, BE A PAIRING. I'm trying right now to choose between two characters, and I may ask for input later on.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this story, because it means a lot to me. I'll be updating infrequently because I'm a junior in high school, so I'll be really busy this year. I've got SATs to study for, lines to memorize, and show to direct, and a lot of songs and dances to remember. So please, bear with me. I'm always open to ideas and input, so if you have something really cool, private message me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Who knows, your ideas may just make it into the story, along with credit!**

 **Alright, this Note has gotten way too long. I'll update soon!**

 **xxx, Liza**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello," she said. "My name is Percy Jackson."

Aphrodite frowned. "Dear, that sounds like a nickname. Could you please tell us your full name?"

The girl grimaced but replied, "Peridot. My name is Peridot Sapphire Jackson. Our people call me the Jewel of the Ocean."

Apollo gasped, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He balked and faked a smile, saying, "Uh, sorry. Just remembered that I left my comb back at my temple. Brb!" And with that, he flashed away.

* * *

As soon as he was alone, Apollo pulled off his shirt and started scouring his back with his hands, feeling for the bump he knew was there. When he felt it, he turned to the mirror, examining the name etched into his skin.

 _Peridot Sapphire_

He sighed. He had known since his beginning that this day would come, but that didn't mean it was easy. He had hoped the name wouldn't belong to a mortal. That only made things harder.

Subconsciously rubbing the spot, he grabbed his shirt and the comb sitting on his bedside table, and flashed back to the Council Hall.

* * *

"Sorry everyone," he said, "but these locks need to be brushed very often, or they won't look _quite_ as perfect as usual. I couldn't risk it." He faked a dazzling smile and lounged back on his throne, hiding Percy's name from view.

Aphrodite giggled. "Oh, Apollo, you're not wearing a shirt!"

The sun god glanced down and was embarrassed to find that she was right. But with a snap of his fingers, he was clothed again, looking embarrassed as he asked for everyone to continue with the meeting.

As Zeus led the conversation and asked both Poseidon and Percy many questions, most of the gods paid close attention, eager to know more about the mysterious girl. Apollo rubbed his back discreetly and wondered what the Fates must be thinking to cause a thing like this to happen. Across the room, Aphrodite watched Apollo with a wary eye, feeling the turn in his emotions from just moments previously, and suspecting what Apollo had realized. After all, this involved her domain, and she was always aware of things like this long before anyone else.

Zeus grumbled loudly, causing Apollo and Aphrodite to snap to attention. "I see. Well, Peridot Jackson, you have proved to me that you are the child of the Prophecy. You are strong and capable. However, you must be kept safe until the time comes that you enter the battlefield. You are to be accompanied everywhere, day and night, by a guard. Someone who is powerful. A god. But who?" His eyes scanned the room, then stopped. "Ah, yes. The perfect companion for a girl your age. I have chosen someone, young lady, who you will be able to have fun with, but who will still be able to protect you, should you need protection. I have chosen Apollo."

Both Apollo and Poseidon jumped up, alarmed.

"Brother, I beg you, rethink. The foolish boy will hardly be focused on protecting Percy; he'll be too busy chasing skirts. Please, anyone else."

"I cannot, Father. The reason, I can't tell you, but believe me when I say that putting me in charge of keeping the girl safe would be a mistake."

"SILENCE!" Shouted Zeus, causing the room to shake. Apollo and Poseidon, grumbling, took their seats. "I have made my decision. Apollo, you are to spend every moment of every day with Peridot Jackson, keeping her safe from danger. If you should ever leave her, I will know immediately, and you will be punished. Is this clear? Good. Now go, Percy Jackson. You have preparations to make."

* * *

Unfair. This was so unfair.

Percy had spent her entire life training hard and fighting harder. She was smart, fast, strong, and powerful. She didn't need protection. Especially from the silly sun god.

She was staying in an apartment in Manhattan that Zeus had procured, so that she could be close to Olympus should they need her. It was beautiful - the decoration had been done in gold, blue and green, and Percy guessed it was to represent herself and Apollo. The view from her bedroom was of the Brooklyn skyline, and the room itself decorated in an exact copy of her room at home. The only downside to the place was her roommate.

Apollo had been acting very odd around her. Whenever she came into the room, he would jump up and face her, his expression one of anxiety. When she would walk from one place to another, he would angle his body so that he was always looking straight at her. When she got right to the point and asked him what the hell was wrong, he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Whatever. He couldn't stay like this forever.

Could he?

* * *

Aphrodite rushed down a long hallway, through a metal archway, and into her husband's workshop. She caught his attention with a wave of her hand and waited for him to turn off whatever power tool he was using at the moment.

"Hello, dear. I have some news, and I need some advice."

Hephaestus nodded. "What is it?"

"I believe I know who marks Apollo."

This caught the fire god's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked. "How could you know?"

She smiled and wagged her finger at him. "Oh, Hephy darling, of course I know. I am, after all, the goddess of love. I'm alerted whenever a god meets his or her soulmate. Like when Poseidon met Percy's mother, I knew. Great love never hides itself from me, dear."

Her husband smiled slightly and said, "Well, I'm not sure I can help you. I believe you should go to Athena or my mother, but not me. They will be able to help you with whatever matters of the heart are troubling you."

Aphrodite and smiled sadly and gave Hephaestus and kiss on the cheek before sashaying back the way she came, looking for the queen of the gods. When she found her, Hera was in one of the gardens beside her temple, tending the Peacock Orchids and other exotic flowers that bloomed there. Hearing the clip-clop of the goddess of loves heels, she looked up to greet her visitor.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Aphrodite?" The queen asked.

"Hera, your mark shows Zeus' name, does it not?" She questioned.

"Why, yes, but why are you asking? We do not often speak of such private things as the marks."

"I believe I know who marks Apollo, and I think I should speak to this young woman before Apollo can do something that will ruin everything," said Aphrodite.

Hera nodded gravely. "I see. And I suppose you have come to ask me if I believe that to be a good idea?" When Aphrodite nodded, she said, "Well, it is a difficult thing to say. Meddling with someone's love life isn't really my thing - it's yours. I think you should do whatever your heart tells you, dear, and whatever that may be, remember that Apollo is probably in a very delicate state right now. Discovering one's true match is not always easy."

The love goddess thanked her mother-in-law and flashed down to the penthouse suit of Percy Jackson and Apollo.

She had some explaining to do.

 **So I decided to upload this chapter as well, and possibly the next later today, seeing as I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update is. Also, YAY, this chapter is a lot longer than the last!**

 **I know that this one isn't of as high a quality, but that's because I wasn't really feeling the inspiration when I wrote it. However, I wanted to get it out, and that's just what I did. I usually write out a first draft for each chapter by hand, to really get the ideas flowing, but I didn't do that because I wanted to get a longer chapter out quicker, and therefore my system has been altered and my ideas didn't flow as neatly as I wanted them to.**

 **The marks will be explained further in the next chapter, and some more characters will be introduced (I hope).**

 **So also, I wanted to reply to a comment made by a guest, who mentioned that it should be Persie and not Percy. My answer to that is:**

 **You are not me. You do not get to choose how I write this story or how I spell names. I wanted it to be PerCY for multiple reasons, like not wanting to completely alter the main character's name, and also I don't like PerSIE. I wanted her nickname to be a little more gender neutral, because she's a tomboy more than anything.**

 **In relation to that, I'd like to say that I want to keep reviews for positive feedback only. If you have a problem with something, private message me, because chances are if I see it in reviews I'll put it here and make you regret it.**

 **Also, sorry if you think they're OTC, but I didn't want the gods to be fighting all the time - I hate that. And Aphrodite and Hephaestus are together in this story, in case you were confused.**

 **Okay, I'll probably update again later.**

 **xxx, Liza**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?!" Apollo jumped up off of the couch as soon as he saw the goddess of loveʼs form flash into the room. He knew why she was here. And he wasnʼt happy about it.

"Oh Apollo darling, really? You know why Iʼm here. Now where is that beautiful young lady youʼre taking c,re of? I have some things to discuss with the two of you."

Hearing the commotion, Percy had wandered out of her room to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. At the mention of her name, she stepped forward. "Here I am. What can I do for you, Aphrodite?"

"So polite! She certainly doesnʼt get that from her daddy, now does she, Apollo?" Aphrodite threw a wink in Apolloʼs direction and then held her hands out toward Percy. "Come here, darling, let me get a good look at you!" Percy stepped forward and cringed as the goddess turned her around and checked her out. "You. Are. Adorable! You really are a right fit for Apollo here... Wait. Um. Thatʼs not what I meant to say..." she trailed off as Percy gave her a strange look and Apollo gave her one that wouldʼve killed any mortal.

"Excuse me?" Questioned Percy. "Iʼm a 'right fit' for Apollo? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, yes, well. I grasp that he hasnʼt told you."

"Told me what, exactly?" Percy turned to look at Apollo, who looked both furious and frightened. He merely grimaced in response.

"Are you going to tell her, or should I?" Aphrodite asked. Apollo shrugged and sat down with his head in his hands, defeated.

"Tell me what?!"

"Sit down please, dear. I have some information for you." Aphrodite led Percy to sit on the couch beside Apollo, while she herself perched upon the arm of a chair. "Percy, has your father ever told you about his 'mark'?" Percy shook her head. "Ok. Well, all gods and goddesses have a mark on their body, an etching in their skin, of a certain name. This name belongs to that god or goddessʼs true match, or true love. The person that the Fates destined them to be with at the beginning of time. Are you following me so far?" Percy nodded, not liking where this was going. "My mark shows the name of my husband, Hephaestus, and his shows mine. Your fatherʼs shows your motherʼs name."

"Wait," Percy interrupted. "How do you know what name marks my father?"

"Iʼm the goddess of love, darling! I know when a god has met there soulmate. And once theyʼve met, I know who it is, too. Thatʼs why Iʼm here right now. Apollo has met the soul whose name marks his body."

There was a moment of silence. "Iʼm sorry. Are you saying that Iʼm- that my name is- I am Apolloʼs true love and my name is etched into his skin somewhere on his body and he knew as soon as I walked into the Hall on Olympus today but he hasnʼt said anything and now youʼre here to try and make sure we end up together?" Percy gasped for air. "Youʼre saying that we-" she pointed between herself and Apollo. "We are soulmates?"

"Well. Yes, actually thatʼs exactly what Iʼm saying! Iʼm so glad you understand. Bye-bye now!" And with that, Aphrodite disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait! No! I donʼt unders- I donʼt understand." Percy turned to Apollo, who was looking less godly and more cowardly by the second. "What is going on here?" She asked. "Please just talk to me. Youʼve been acting strange since we got here, and I think I deserve an explanation."

Apollo looked up at her, and then stood without a word and removed his shirt. Percy just stared as he turned around to reveal a strange scar that ran vertically up the side of his spine.

 _Peridot Sapphire_

Percy reached out to feel the letters that marked the god of the sunʼs skin. She traced them one by one. Her name.

"My name."

Apollo turned to face her, and their eyes met. She saw in his eyes all of the fear and sorrow that the young god held so deep down inside, ready to spill over. He saw in hers confusion and curiosity.

"Your name."

She took a step toward him. "So this means-"

"We are meant to be. Yes." Apollo nodded and took a step toward the young demigod who stood before him. Percyʼs breath caught in her throat as he touched her shoulder and slid his fingers down her arm, tracing a pattern all the way to her hand. She tickled her finger across his chest and snaked her hands around his waist, pulling herself in closer until their bodies were touching. And then finally, achingly slowly, Apolloʼs mouth found hers as he kissed her gently. It lasted only a moment, but it felt like a lifetime.

"Meant to be."

 **Hey yʼall! Long time no read! Itʼs been almost 2 years since I updated this story but Iʼm backkkk!**

 **School got in the way of me updating this story regularly when I first published it, and then when I finally had free time I totally forgot about it and had lost my passion for the story. But here I am! And I am ready to bring this baby all the way! I just hope people still want to read it.**

 **Please please please let me know what you think of this new chapter, I tried really hard to capture the essence of the first two chapters but of course it was difficult because they were written so long ago.**

 **Ok, this Note is super long. Byeee!**

 **xxx, Liza**


End file.
